


The Ephinany

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca is contemplative after the events of season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ephinany

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler : Spoilers for season 5  
> Author's note: This fills my regret prompt on my gen prompt bingo.

Title : The Epiphany  
Author :pipilj  
Word Count: ~530  
Summary : Rebecca is contemplative after the events of season 5  
Spoiler : Spoilers for season 5  
Author's note: This fills my regret prompt on my gen prompt bingo.

 

I have led a more exciting life than most from an undergraduate lower middle class from Leeds I went on to become a top MI5 spy to a mercenary for hire.

I was recruited into the MI5 the old fashioned way while I was a student in Cambridge, where I was completing my economics degree.

"What are you thinking of doing with your career?" Professor Durrell my favorite teacher asked. I was vague, I was young and unsure.

He stood there and replied: "Have you ever thought of working for your country?" I had no idea what he was talking about, but I just said: "Yeah, sure." After that, I got an envelope in my pigeonhole from an anonymous government department inviting me up to London for an interview.

The training involved in becoming a spy is comprehensive - hand to hand combat, fighting with improvised weapons. Specialized skills are taught along with conventional firearms and tactical training. You learned about surveillance and information gathering. Creation of comprehensive cover identities is a part of the training. You learn to identify a mark when you need to infiltrate an organization a little quid co-pro you get the information you need.

These skills stood me in good stead when I was a mercenary.The skillset required is similar staking out a victim, intelligence gathering, the kill without leaving any forensic evidence and the escape gave a huge high. I preferred working alone and I loved the fear I saw in the victims eyes before I went in for the kill. The perks of having a formidable reputation I had a steady flow of work.

Agent Burke’s arrest was the perfect opportunity a tweak here and there and his case was assigned to corrupt DA. Neal would be easy to manipulate now all the pieces fell into place.

The extensive surveillance on Neal and his acquaintances was paying off.

Curtis Hagen was the perfect patsy – egotistical guy with an inflated sense of importance was easy to manipulate. He was vindictive and that would get him caught. It was clear he had to be bumped off once he had outlived his purpose.

Neal was lonely after Sara went to London. I transformed myself into – Rebecca the perfect girlfriend – a little bit of Kate, Sara and Alex, it was vitail I was there to keep myself in the loop. Killing Agent Siegel was necessary after he followed Curtis Hagen to my apartment. I had invested too much time to give up so easily. The codex treasure was mine.

I did not expect to fall for Neal. It had been years since I was romantically involved. Neal was an emotional and loyal person he was easy manipulated. I was prepared to face Neal anger and scorn as we had our standoff on the cliff on Fort Totten – I had just poisoned his best friend. His unexpected understanding and compassion were a complete surprise, the sounds of sirens filled the air as my helicopter suddenly retreated.

“Rebecca, you have to know when it's over. Sometimes, you have to stop running.” I was drained for the first time in years I did not like the person I had become. When did I was get so lost? It seemed my obsession for the treasure had got the better of me.

“It's beautiful here.” We sat in compatible silence as we enjoyed watching the sunset over the horizon.


End file.
